


Undergo Surgery

by jesuisherve



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Sibling Incest, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisherve/pseuds/jesuisherve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple years after the events of the movie. GeneCo is currently run by Amber. She is trying to change the public outlook on the company. Luigi and Pavi actively work for the company as well. One night at a charity dinner put on by GeneCo, an unknown gunman attempts to assassinate one of the Largos. One of the siblings is wounded. Who was the gunman and why did this happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The death of Rotti Largo had brought on an era of change. With Amber as the head of GeneCo, the company was taking a new direction. Their public relations department went into full damage control mode. Despite the nightmare of the last opera night, GeneCo was thriving. The company and their services were too embedded in the world market. Rotti had carved out a niche when the company first came into business, but that niche had expanded. GeneCo surgeries were life saving procedures, fashion commodities, and a way to improve flawed human bodies. Achieving perfection felt so close; this seemed to be the collective mindset of the majority of the population.

The popularity of the company allowed GeneCo to recover, as long as changes were made. Amber was the new face of GeneCo and brought a different persona to it. She was determined to be as successful as Rotti had been. In his last moments he had condemned her, and her brothers, but she would not let that impede her.

As much as Luigi hated it, he recognized Amber’s drive and her talent. She had stepped up and filled their father’s role well. She had worked tirelessly to spin the company’s image. When Rotti died, he left with a negative imprint; a manipulative and shady figure. The Largo siblings quickly assured the public that their father had acted out rashly in a moment of panic. They painted their father as a man seized by passion- he was dying and had one last chance to try and connect with the child of the woman he had always loved, of course it ended messily; he wasn’t completely in control of all of his faculties.

It worked. The public quickly forgave and forgot. GeneCo was too precious for them to be put off for long. Part of the willingness to gloss over Rotti’s giant mess was how friendly GeneCo became on the surface. Amber began to aggressively advertise how much GeneCo contributed to the community. Charity events were suddenly one of the most important things on the list of things for the Largo siblings to attend to.

Besides making them look good to the masses, the charity events were important when it came to politics. Countless politicians attended, often striving for the same thing- good public opinion. The only way organ repossession was possible for GeneCo was through voting. It was in their best interest to get loyalty from all levels of the government.

Luigi detested the charity events. He was not good at “playing nice”, as Amber often told him to do. Still, every time he was given an invitation, he would put on one of his finest suits and plaster his best simpering smile on his face. He hadn’t even killed someone at one of these events yet. It was a testament to his own dedication to the company and it did not go unnoticed by his sister or brother.

Pavi on the other hand, reveled in the social aspect of Amber’s make-over for GeneCo. He was most certainly in his element when it came to canvassing the high-dollar supporters and politicians to keep GeneCo in their favour. Luigi would watch him, enviously sometimes, as he flitted from person to person. How easily he made these people smile and laugh. Sometimes Luigi would catch a snippet of his little brother’s voice from across the room. The soft Italian tone carried well over the dull drone of the others. Luigi would simmer with anger, clutching a wine glass and glowering. As much as he tried, he couldn't play people the same why Amber and Pavi could. He was in his element when it came to managing in a business setting, not pandering to the egos of fucking commoners and bureaucrats.

One evening, the Largo family was hosting a large charity banquet on the first floor of the GeneCo Tower. It was for “Save the Orphans of Repossessions” or some shit like that. Luigi’s patience with the whole thing was growing thin. He had retreated to a far corner with a drink, which was wine, much to his chagrin. People, some were still undeterred by his violent reputation, were less likely to bother him if he sat at one of the back tables.

-

On the other side of the room, Pavi was excusing himself from a terribly boring conversation. He had been entertaining the daughters of some politician but was extremely disappointed to discover that they had nothing to say except to giggle and compliment his appearance. While that was always flattering, it wasn't as enticing when the bellas were not that pretty. He wondered where Luigi had gone. Amber was chatting up the mayor. Pavi glanced at his sister. Was Luigi with her? No. He stopped to scan the crowd.

-

Luigi looked up from his glass of wine. The event was going to be ending right away. Soon, he could abandon his goddamn fake smile and throw the wine glass at a GENtern to relieve some anger. His eyes picked out Amber, talking to the mayor. Maybe she was gonna fuck him. That would probably secure the legalization of organ repossessions for awhile. He rolled his eyes and spotted Pavi. He was standing by a window, alone for once. That was weird. Then he saw how his brother was searching, probably looking for him, and sunk low in his seat. If Pavi was bored, the thing he’d want to do was annoy Luigi until he was on the brink of murdering someone.

_BANG!_

Luigi jumped in surprise as the window Pavi was standing by shattered. Someone shouted. Pavi hit the ground. His high voice split the air in a scream. Panic was clear in the sound. Luigi was on his feet, the glass falling from his hand. He shoved away from the table and bolted towards his brother. He had to push through people, who were running away in the opposite direction, to get to him. Luigi and Amber reached Pavi at the same time.

“What happened?” Amber demanded. Her face looked paler than usual and her eyes were wide. For a moment, Luigi thought the name _‘Carmela’_ but it passed quickly.

“No fucking clue!” Luigi snapped, dropping to his knees. He looked down at Pavi, who had both hands pressed to his stomach. Blood was spilling everywhere. His eyelids were fluttering and he was whimpering. Luigi grabbed one of his blood-slicked hands. “Don’t pass out, Pavi,” he growled. “That is a fucking order from me. Don’t you dare fucking pass out.”

“Luigi,” Pavi croaked. His voice was thick. “It-a h-hurts a l-l-lot.”

Even in a moment like this, Pavi was still using his fake accent. Luigi squeezed his brother’s hand tighter. Amber grabbed Luigi’s shoulder. “The medical team is here,” she said. “Move so they can help.”

Luigi didn’t even hear her. He was focused on his brother. Pavi’s breathing sounded full of liquid. Beneath the mask, his face was twisted into an expression of panic and incredible pain. Luigi’s heart was thumping; he could hear it pounding in his ears. His stupid fucking brother, the one he had always said he wanted to kill, was bleeding out on the floor as he held his hand. Luigi was shaking. Pavi couldn't die. _He_ was supposed to be the one who killed Pavi. What had even happened?

_Shot, he’s been shot. Someone shot my little brother. Who the FUCK had the audacity to come into my home and shoot my fucking brother-_

Amber had both hands on his shoulders and tore him away. Pavi’s slippery fingers slid easily out of his grip. Luigi fell backwards and was dragged away by his sister. The medical team, two surGENs and a handful of GENterns, surrounded Pavi. Luigi was clambering to his feet to get them away; Pavi needed him, when Amber kicked him swiftly in the shin.

“Let them fucking work!” she hissed, hands on him again in case he tried to tear away. Beneath her hands, Luigi’s shoulders slumped. Defeat. In the middle of a mewling crowd of panicked people and police who had just arrived, the siblings watched their brother get strapped to a stretcher by the medical team and carted away.


	2. Chapter 2

Luigi and Amber were briefed by one of the police in the hospital wing of GeneCo Tower. Pavi had indeed been shot. Because they had held the charity dinner on the first floor, it had been easy for the gunman to pick a place to hide and wait for his target to walk by a window.

“But why would someone shoot Pavi?” Amber asked. “He’s a fucking moron.”

The police officer looked uncomfortable. Secretly, he agreed with her. He thought that the middle Largo sibling seemed like an idiot but he was smart enough not to agree with Luigi fuckin Largo standing right there. “We suspect that the gunman was not aiming specifically for Paviche Largo. We have reason to believe that any of you three were targets.”

Amber and Luigi glanced at each other. The officer handed Amber a card with his contact information. “You can call me if you think of anything that might help the investigation. Until then, we will be working diligently to find whoever did this. Someone, either me or another officer, will be in contact soon.”

She took the card and thanked him. Luigi was already walking away before the officer had even turned to leave. He was stalking down the hallway, ignoring Amber’s annoyed cries of “wait a minute goddamnit”.

He was furious. His entire body was seething with anger. He felt unbelievably violated for some reason. A stranger had basically come into his home and damaged something of his. His little brother was in surgery to fix a gunshot wound. The shooter probably also had the intention of shooting Luigi as well. This rattled Luigi to the core. The Largos were untouchable. No one had the right to fucking ruin his life this way.

Amber caught up to him. “Luigi!” she called. “Listen to me.”

He didn’t stop but slowed his pace for her to keep up. “What?” he snarled.

“Where the fuck are you going?” 

Luigi jabbed a finger back in the direction where the surgery room was. “Someone shot our fucking brother!” he said. “I am going to fucking find them and destroy them. That fuckface police officer is right Amber. We’re probably still targets.”

“Look, we still have to take care of shit here first,” Amber scolded. “We have to do a press conference, tell the public what happened and get their sympathy. Finding the shooter will be easier if we have the city on our side—”

“—I don’t know what your fucking problem is!” Luigi shouted, halting suddenly and glaring at his sister. “Pavi was fucking SHOT and you’re worried about what those fucking peasants think?”

Amber planted her hands on her hips. She was not going to be lectured by her hot-head, idiot brother. “What’s MY problem?” She asked scathingly. “My problem is I care about this company, and if you believe it or not, the safety of my employees: which includes you and Pavi. I’m doing this by-the-book, Luigi, because that’s the fucking best way to do it. The police are working for us; we are completely the victims in this. I’m as angry as you, okay? But there’s a fucking way to handle this and you’re doing it wrong!”

Luigi slammed Amber against the wall, pinning her across the chest with his arm. He had never been violent with his sister like this before, but his temper had reached a tipping point. “Never tell me how to do things!” he roared. “I am Luigi FUCKIN Largo and if I want to find the fucker who did this and GUT HIM AND THROW HIS INTESTINE ACROSS THE ROOM THEN I FUCKING WILL!”

His sister clawed at him, anger and a tiny flicker of fear shining in her eyes. Luigi pressed down on her chest, making her gasp, before dropping his arm and releasing her. She sucked in a deep lungful of air as he stomped away. “At least stay until Pavi wakes up from surgery, you fucking bitch!” she yelled after him.

Luigi paused.

-

It was hours before Pavi was out of surgery, let alone awake. Amber had disappeared somewhere, probably not wanting to be around Luigi after their fight in the hallway. Luigi stationed himself in a chair outside of the room where Pavi was recovering. One of Amber’s valets was nearby to alert her when Pavi woke up so she could come. It was to keep the time the two unharmed Largo kids spent together to a minimum.

Luigi’s presence made the GeneCo medical staff nervous. There was something more unsettling about the eldest Largo being completely still. It was unpredictable. If he were walking around and being his usual self, shouting and threatening people, it would be more normal. GENterns gave where he was seated a wide berth just in case.

Finally, a GENtern was sent to inform Luigi and the valet that Pavi was waking up. With the news delivered, the she skittered away as quickly as possible. Luigi was on his feet in a flash and barging into Pavi’s room. The valet radioed to tell Amber the news.

Pavi looked awful. His mask had been removed for the surgery to ensure they could keep him breathing. He was pale beneath the scars on his face and his hair was dull and messy. He was wearing a shapeless hospital gown and was hooked up to an IV drip. Luigi checked it quickly to ensure it wasn't Zydrate. His brother reacted badly to the drug for whatever reason, and so did he. Pavi’s eyelids were half closed but he was awake enough to catch his big brother checking the IV. He forced himself not to smile.

“Ciao,” he said. His voice was gravelly but it was reassuring to hear the liquid sound was gone.

“Stupid cunt,” Luigi muttered. “Of course you’d fucking stand in a window and get shot.”

The middle Largo sibling smiled weakly. “How-a was I-a supposed to-a know?”

Luigi dragged a chair over to the side of Pavi’s bed. He sat heavily in it. “How did the surgery go?”

Pavi shrugged and then winced in pain. “Successful, I-a guess. I am-a not-a dying yet.”

The older Largo brother reached out to take Pavi’s hand again. It was good to feel the solid warmth; it meant that Pavi was anchored in that moment. He wasn't going to fade so quickly. “You aren't allowed to fucking die until I kill you,” Luigi growled.

“I-a know.”

Luigi bent forward, pressing his forehead against Pavi’s. He closed his eyes. He was so tired. The surgery had gone through the night. It was currently the next day and he hadn't slept at all. Adrenaline had kept him going. Now he was beginning to crash from the high. He would need to rest and eat soon.

Pavi nuzzled his brother’s face gently. Luigi rarely showed even a scrap of affection for his siblings and his little brother was basking in it. To think all it took was a life-threatening moment for Luigi Largo to crumble and be gentle. “I am-a okay,” he murmured. “The-a surGENs did a good-a job.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Luigi said thickly. He could feel Pavi’s breath on his cheek when he spoke and it irritated him. He hated Pavi. He hated his pussy brother so much, but the idea of losing him was terrifying. Luigi refused to let him go like that.

-

Amber was standing just outside the door. The valet had informed her that Pavi was waking up. Luigi had decided to stay and therefore beat her to the room. This didn't bother her, but something made her wait a beat before entering the room. The door had been left wide open. In his hurry Luigi had probably forgotten to close it. The sight that greeted her was surprising.

Luigi was sitting in a chair beside Pavi’s bed. Their hands were clasped and their foreheads were touching. Pavi was saying something, it was too soft to hear, and Luigi’s face crumpled for a second. It was a private moment and Luigi looked vulnerable. Amber swung the door quietly, leaving it open enough so it wouldn't make a sound and interrupt them but closed to give them privacy. As much as she was surprised by the warm moment her brothers were sharing, startling Luigi would be dangerous for anyone in close proximity, Pavi included.

-

The younger Largo brother nosed Luigi’s face, turning him slightly to reach up and kiss. He had kissed his brother plenty of times but never like this. He was astounded and pleased that Luigi was letting him. The two of them had been in a sexual relationship for years. Sometimes Amber was included, but as of late Luigi and Pavi had been more exclusive. In no way were they committed solely to each other; neither would give up women that easily. It was hard to remember how the sex started, but it was always rough and passionate; and that passion was always fueled by hatred, anger or lust.

The kiss was gentle. Luigi didn't know Pavi could be so tender, or that _he_ could be so tender. The kiss deepened slowly, both men reluctant to go too far. Pavi was held back by pain, Luigi was held back by the fear of inflicting pain. The only pain he ever wanted to subject his brother to was different than this. Recovering from surgery and a gunshot was not the kind he liked.

Luigi broke the kiss. Pavi whined once but didn't press the matter further. If Luigi was stopping it was for a reason. “You’re such a fag,” Luigi said.

“I think-a that Amber is-a here,” Pavi ignored his brother’s half-hearted insult. Luigi dropped his hand. He stood and walked across the room. The door was closed. Had it been closed before? Luigi cursed in his head. She must have seen them being cuddly. He opened it.

Amber was standing in the hallway, leaning on the wall and examining her nails. She looked sideways at her brother. She had enough control not to smirk.

“The faggot’s awake,” Luigi said.

“Good to know. You should get some sleep. You look like shit.”

Luigi’s lip curled. “Don’t fucking baby me.” But she was right. He was reeling from exhaustion. If he was going to start the search for the person who shot Pavi, he needed to be in top form. Amber brushed past him to see their brother. Luigi let her go with no comment and left to go to his room. He’d sleep, check on Pavi once more and then get to work.

-

“Luigi is a mess,” Amber remarked as she sat in the chair which had been previously occupied by her older brother.

Pavi grimaced at her statement. “If-a he-a is a mess, then I-a do not-a want to-a know-a what I am.”

“Oh, you’re a fucking mess too. But you’ll get better.”

“Luigi won’t?”

The two siblings fell silent. They had a different bond than the one the boys shared. Where there was no doubt Luigi loved his siblings- true he hated them, but the family loyalty and love was still there- Amber and Pavi could actually get along.

Amber knew the wheels were turning in Pavi’s head. Their brother came across like an idiot; he was vain and shallow but he was bright. “The-a shot was-a not-a meant for me,” he said.

“Probably not.”

Pavi tilted his chin to indicate her. “It-a was meant-a for you, sorella.”

The Largo sister flicked her hair over her shoulder. This month it was black and the same length as Pavi’s. She had been playing up the family card for the public lately and wanted to emphasize the family resemblance. “The police think all three of us are targets.”

Her brother raised an eyebrow. The gesture looked inquisitive but Amber knew he was taking in the information and calculating. “If-a anyone will-a find the-a shooter, it will-a be Luigi,” Pavi said. Amber nodded. She wanted to know who Pavi thought the shooter was but didn't press him. He had been through enough. She also agreed with him. The police would do everything to find the gunman legally. Luigi wouldn't give a shit and he would do it his own way. Half of her hoped he would fail and the police would succeed, that would be a clean and legal victory for GeneCo, but the other half hoped he would find the fucker. Luigi wasn't the only one who wanted to gut the person responsible.


	3. Chapter 3

Luigi had slept for eighteen hours and had eaten a huge meal. He was feeling great compared to how he had been the day Pavi woke up from surgery. His rage was simmering on low. He was going to see Pavi quickly and then start his own investigation. The police had called Amber once already and had apparently talked to Pavi but no one had approached him. Truthfully, he had nothing to tell them. Where he was sitting during the dinner gave him no clear view of the window. He had just heard the gunshot, seen the window explode and Pavi go down bleeding.

He rode the elevator to the floor where his brother was saying. The doctor had said that even if Pavi could take Zydrate, he would have to stay in bed while his stomach healed. The shot had been fairly clean; it missed the most vital organs. Luigi attributed this to the textured glass the window had been made out of. The wavy, smoky glass must have put the gunman’s aim off.

The staff cleared out of his way as Luigi came down the hall. He didn’t even notice them scattering. He came to the door of Pavi’s room. It was ajar. He decided to knock instead of just barging in.

“Entrare!” came Pavi’s accented voice. He sounded much better than before.

The eldest Largo pushed the door open. Pavi was still lying flat but he looked much better. His hair had been washed and brushed and he was alert. The IV was still hooked in his arm, he was still wearing the ugly gown and his mask was gone, but he was more like himself.

“Sei cosi bello!” Pavi cooed.

“Shut up,” Luigi snapped. He didn’t have the patience for his brother’s flirting. He just wanted to see if he was doing okay. Evidently he was doing fine.

“Baciami.” _Kiss me._ Pavi said it in a pouty voice.

Luigi shook his head. He wasn’t here for kisses or flirty words. Pavi’s smile dropped. The younger man held out his hands with some difficulty. It obviously caused him pain to move. “Ti amo,” he said softly, “Mi ami tu?”

_I love you. Do you love me?_

“I do,” Luigi said gruffly. He hated it when Pavi needed proof that he loved him. It was irritating. As much as he despised his siblings, he still loved them. It was a complicated feeling, being able to dislike but still love someone. He bent over Pavi’s bed and kissed his brother. He was tempted to poke him in the stomach wound but resisted. He didn’t need the aggravation Amber would give him once Pavi told her.

“I’m not always going to fucking give you kisses,” Luigi slapped Pavi’s forehead. “I’m just being fucking nice because your guts are almost spilling out. As soon as you’re healed I’m kicking your ass.”

The younger man rubbed where Luigi had slapped him and pouted more but he was pleased that Luigi had kissed him. It was endlessly entertaining how meek his brother was being.

“The doctor said you’re gonna have to stay here for awhile,” Luigi said smugly. He knew that it would drive Pavi nuts. His brother was not one to stay put for long.

Pavi pulled a frown. “Si.” He was not looking forward to it. It was going to be boring, especially since the doctor had explicitly told him no sexual activity until he was healed more. No GENterns, no visiting bellas, no surGEns, no Luigi for that matter. He was going to go insane with boredom.

Luigi stuck his hands in his pockets. He was anxious to go but couldn’t leave yet. “Who do you think planned the shooting?”

The younger man’s eyes glinted. He hadn’t told Amber his suspicion, she would think of it soon, but Luigi probably wouldn’t work it out on his own. “Shilo.”

-

Shilo Wallace.

Luigi balled and unballed his fists as the limo driver cruised through the back streets in the poorer side of town. Ever since the events at the opera a few years ago, that stupid bitch had been a pain in GeneCo’s side. Instead of taking over as the head of the company, much to Luigi’s relief, she had decided to take charge of an organization who was lobbying against GeneCo.

The little brat had gained some popularity. Her story was tragic and she played the part well. She was waifish, pretty and sad. Orphaned by GeneCo, both her father and mother killed in terrible accidents. The worst part of it all was she was smart. She knew how to play politics. Luigi didn’t know where she learned it from but it made him nervous.

She had built her platform amongst the bleeding hearts of the city. “Citizens Against Unfair Genetic Manipulation” was the name of her organization but it was quickly nicknamed “Nathan’s Campaign” in honour of her shitlick father. It was run mostly by volunteers and funded somewhat by Shilo’s inheritance and whatever donations they could drum up.

He had hoped that Shilo would disappear into the night and fall victim to the streets. A little girl with no life experience stood very little chance at surviving but Amber had cautioned him and guessed she would strike out when she felt she could. Amber had been right. They heard nothing from Shilo for a year despite looking for her and keeping a wary eye out. Suddenly during campaign season, their ads that lobbied to keep organ repossessions legal were countered by attack ads by some unheard of organization.

It didn’t take long to realize that Shilo was the one behind Nathan’s Campaign. She didn’t hide behind the banner she had decided to fly; she headed the attack very publicly. The Largo siblings had to admit that she had balls to take them on so brashly. 

“Stop the limo,” Luigi barked. They were getting nowhere. He needed to go out and search alone. He got out and told the driver to stay there. He would return when he damn well felt like. 

He stalked through a back alley. He was wearing a long, dark overcoat. Being alone and without an entourage, he could remain inconspicuous. The Z-addicts who roamed the alleys barely gave him a second look. In return, Luigi ignored them. He was looking for someone in particular. If anyone could give him information, it would be the graverobber that Amber bought her drugs from.

It took half an hour of wandering for Luigi to find who he was looking for. He spotted the necromerchant peddling his drugs to some filthy scalpel sluts outside of one of the Zydrate Addicts Support buildings. The irony of it was almost infuriating but also amused Luigi.

He quickened his pace. He had to corner the fucker before he was recognized. Luigi palmed a knife. The weight of it boosted his confidence. Two scalpel sluts who were begging the graverobber for a hit of Z spotted Luigi. Their eyes went round and they turned on their heels to run. The graverobber looked over his shoulder, confusion plain on his face as Luigi got closer. The confusion flashed to fear and the graverobber made a run for it.

Luigi had predicted that the graverobber would do that. Right as the other man started to run, Luigi broke into a sprint. He reached out and snagged a handful of the drug dealer’s long hair and yanked on it. He stumbled and fell to the ground with a cry. Not giving him a chance to recover, Luigi dragged him by the hair, forcing him to scramble to stay with him.

“What the fuck!” the graverobber yelled. “What do you want?”

Luigi hauled him into a corner of the alley and shoved him against the ground. Graverobber kicked with his legs to get his back against a wall and get out of his vulnerable position on the ground. Luigi held his knife out, pointing it directly at the other man’s chest. “I want information and you’re going to fucking give it to me!”

Recognition dawned on the graverobber’s face. He knew who this was. “Luigi Largo,” he breathed. Shit. He was in big trouble now. If Luigi had come all this way to find him, even his reluctant ties with Amber couldn’t save him.

“Some motherfucker shot my brother,” Luigi growled, “and I think it was someone who works for that fucking Shilo Wallace. I know you fucking know her. You are going to find out who it was that shot Pavi.”

Graverobber held up his hands defensively. “I’m not involved in your guys’ politics,” he protested.

Luigi leaned close to him, dragging the tip of his knife across his neck. “Do you think I give a fuck? Find out who the shooter is or I will fucking hunt you down and cut your balls of and make you fucking eat them.” He reached into his jacket and pulled out a wrist communicator. He tossed it into Graverobber’s lap. “Call me with this. If I don’t hear from you in three days, you’re a dead man.”

-

Graverobber sat in the corner where Luigi had thrown him for a long time. His heart was beating rapidly. He had never been scared for his own safety like that before. The Largos were all insane, Amber had proven that but Luigi had fucking confirmed it without a doubt. Of course they thought Shilo was responsible for the shooting. It was only logical. Graves got up with a groan. His scalp was on fire and he was going to have a few bruises. The oldest Largo was stronger than he looked.

He needed to talk to Shilo. He didn’t think she was the mind behind the attempted assassination, but it was probably someone from her camp. If this started a war between GeneCo and Nathan’s Campaign, Graves wanted her to have a heads-up. If Luigi Largo thought she was responsible and caught her, it would make an organ repossession look like a kid’s cartoon. He tucked the wrist communicator into his pocket. He would show it to Shilo but would not give it up. He believed Luigi’s threat. There was nothing about what had happened that said it was a bluff.

If Shilo was responsible for the shooting of Pavi Largo, Graves would advise Shilo to leave town or to hide and report it to Luigi. If she wasn’t the one who ordered the shot, he would snoop around a bit, at least enough to get the batshit crazy Luigi Largo off his back.

Graves had no loyalty in this situation. He was fond of Shilo but he had told her since the beginning of her campaign against GeneCo that he looked out for himself first. They had an understanding. He would give her advice if she asked and she wouldn’t bother him about his nocturnal activities. He was indifferent to who “won” the stand-off. Of course it would be great if GeneCo stopped killing people and being shady but he doubted that it would end so easily. He wasn’t sure that Shilo fully realized that.

Either way, he thought to himself as he rubbed his head, he needed to tell Shilo what happened and to be careful.

-

Luigi was pleased with himself. He poured himself a drink in the back of the limo. He had found the fucking graverobber that knew Shilo. He recognized the fucker from photos of Amber that Rotti’s spies had taken and from the footage of Shilo’s capture in the graveyard from years ago. He was certain that his threats had scared the other man enough to comply. Besides, if the graverobber decided to run, the wrist communicator was also a tracking device. Luigi didn’t think he would throw it away so quickly and if he did, well, no great loss. He would be found quickly enough. It wouldn’t take much to convince the police that this particular graverobber needed to be taken into custody.

If Pavi’s hunch was correct, it would either be Shilo or one of her followers that had organized the shooting. Part of Luigi desperately wanted it to be Shilo so he would have an excuse to fuck the bitch up with minor repercussions from Amber or the law, but part of his said it couldn’t be her. She was many things but a killer was not one of them, unlike her father.

Calm settled over Luigi. He sipped his drink as the limo drove back to GeneCo Tower. He would tell Amber what had happened. If she decided to flip out, fuck her. He would keep working anyway. If she wanted in on his plan, then fine. He could use her somehow.

-

“Shilo Wallace,” Amber spat the name out bitterly. The cunt her father had replaced her with. That bitch had been the biggest source of anger to her since she reappeared. Luigi was smiling haughtily. Amber wanted to slap it off him. Of course Pavi had told him before her. Despite her irritation, she couldn’t argue that Luigi hadn’t gotten results. Finding Graves and using him as their key to Shilo was smart. Luigi didn’t know Graves the same way Amber did but he had done the perfect thing. If Graves thought his filthy hide was in trouble, he would do anything he could to stay alive.

“He’ll call you,” Amber grumbled. “He values himself too much not to.”

Luigi counted Amber’s annoyance as a victory. He had played the situation well. His intuition had been correct. The graverobber was a simple man. Survival of the fittest. Luigi had to give credit to the graverobber there. From past experience, Shilo must trust the graverobber. He had ‘guided’ her so to speak since the first time she was captured by Rotti’s guards in the graveyard. Amber had recounted to him about the graverobber having spirited Shilo away from the renaissance fair years earlier and explaining to her how Mag’s contract would make her lose her eyes. If anyone could get information from Ms. Shilo Wallace, it would be the graverobber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Skipper because they are so lovely!

Shilo sat in her office, bent over paper work. “Nathan’s Campaign”, her movement to change the world for the better, required a lot of unglamorous work. She had slowly built up loyalty amongst the regular citizens. It was not hard to convince the families of repossession victims to see things her way. GeneCo needed to be stopped, or at least change.

Organ failure was still a very real concern worldwide. GeneCo did offer an invaluable service. Even Shilo couldn’t deny that. It was their organ repossession policy and their pushing of Zydrate to create addicts from the patients they served that was inhumane. Shilo had decided that she needed to fight fire with fire. GeneCo build most of its support through advertising and public relations. She had to do the same. The only reason GeneCo got away with everything that it did was through politics.

She began to look into laws. She read extensively on how to build her own legal platform to combat GeneCo. She looked into human rights laws, which to no one’s surprise had been extensively edited through GeneCo’s influences. 

Shilo put down her pen and rubbed her eyes. She had fought so hard to escape being trapped in her bedroom and now she trapped in her office. A knock at the door made her look over. “Come in,” she called.

Graves opened the door. Shilo was shocked but pleased to see her friend. Something on his face made worry spring up in her stomach. “What’s wrong?”

“Guess who found me today?” he tossed the wrist communicator onto her desk. Shilo picked it up. The GenoCo emblem was stamped into it.

“Amber?”

Graverobber shook his head. He ran a hand up through his hair. “Luigi Largo.”

Shilo sat up straight. “What? Are you serious?”

He told her what had happened in the back alley. Shilo dropped the communicator like it was dipped in poison. It clattered across her desk, scattering some papers. “Someone tried to kill the Largos?” she asked in a quiet voice. As much as she would love to see the three siblings get what she believed they deserved, an illegal assassination was not the way to do it. She didn’t want to fall into that. She was going to take GeneCo and the Largos down cleanly, all within the constraints of the law.

“Only that fucking Pavi got shot. Whoever did it didn’t hit anyone important.”

Shilo shivered. Graves didn’t think that Pavi was too important and maybe he wasn’t, but she still remembered the way he leered at her that night at the opera, they way he put his hands on her with that eerie double grin. A selfish part of her was glad he’d been shot. If he was in pain he definitely warranted it.

“We’ll do an internal investigation here,” Shilo said with a sigh. “I don’t want to help the Largos but I don’t condone what happened.”

Graves picked the communicator up. He pocketed it. “So you’re gonna do what they want.” His tone was noncommittal and flat.

“What else am I supposed to do?” Shilo snapped, feeling defensive although she knew Graves wasn’t one to judge. “You came running here to do Luigi Largo’s dirty work. They’re within their rights to look for the shooter. I will find who did it if I can, IF the shooter even works for me, and turn them over to the police. Not to Luigi fucking Largo,” she spat his name. It felt distasteful in her mouth.

-

Pavi stared up at the ceiling. He was in a lot of pain. The IV drip was pumping him with morphine but it wasn’t as effective as Zydrate. He twisted his fingers in the sheets that were draped over him. He wished that he didn’t react badly to the drug. Amber was the only one of the siblings who wasn’t allergic to Zydrate. He lifted his hands and touched his scarred face. The head surGEN wouldn’t let him wear his mask again yet.

They discovered his allergy to Zydrate the time he went in for major facial surgery. It was when Zydrate had just been developed; there was no way to know he was going to react badly to it. His body rejected the skin grafts that had been attached to his face. The aftermath of it was the red mass of scars covering his face. He had been upset at the time, he cried a lot during the first few weeks.

-

_“Fuck me sideways! Look at you!” Luigi shouted when Pavi emerged from his bedroom for the first time since the mishap with his face. He jumped up from the couch he’d been sitting on. Pavi’s face was completely ravaged. His baby brother’s previously smooth skin was made up of twisted scar tissue._

_The younger Largo’s hands flew to his face. Luigi’s reaction had definitely touched a raw nerve. His eyes welled up with tears. Luigi hesitated, a snarky grin falling from his expression. That wasn’t the way he wanted his insult to land. Pavi crying right off the bat was no fun. It was better when he tried to fight back, or protest. Pavi turned on his heel and fled the room._

_“Come back here!” Luigi growled. “Pavi! You fucking moron come back!” He ran out after him. Pavi had retreated back to his bedroom. Luigi flung the door open and slammed it behind him. Pavi was still standing, just moving to lay on his bed, when Luigi grabbed him by the arm and spun him._

_“You-a are-a so mean,” Pavi whimpered, dropping his head to try and hide his face._

_“You’re so fucking sensitive,” Luigi said. “Let me look at you.”_

_“No.”_

_Luigi used both hands to take Pavi’s face and forced him to look up. “Don’t you fucking ‘no’ me. If I want to look at you then I fucking will.” His brother’s skin was now strangely textured beneath his palms. Luigi studied the scars, taking in every inch that had changed during the surgery. It was still Pavi, there was no way he could be mistaken for someone else, but it was enough that he would get double-takes in the street._

_Pavi’s eyes were still wet but the tears hadn’t fallen. “I am-a so-a ugly now,” he said softly._

_“You were always fucking ugly,” Luigi said. He kissed his brother, not gently but not as rough as he usually did. If Pavi was so certain that he was ugly, it would be no fun to torment him. He needed to be arrogant if making fun of him was going to work at all. Luigi pushed him onto the bed._

-

When it occurred to him to try the masks, it was like a revelation. His father had been disgusted with the masks but Pavi had given up actively getting approval from Rotti years ago. Amber thought they were funny but encouraged him by saying they were useful and interchangeable. Luigi had scoffed and mocked him horribly.

No matter what his father or brother said, Pavi loved the masks. While he had gotten over the heartbreak at the disfigurement of his own face, and become astoundingly vain about it again, being able to change the masks to fit his moods or outfits was great fun. As a plus, there was always an endless supply of inspiration. The beautiful women he surrounded himself with. Occasionally he would take a GENtern’s face, if he could get away with it. If not, he would find a woman with similar features to what he wanted and would take that face instead.

Amber’s face was one he sought desperately. She would never let him have it though, even when she would shed it during surgery. She said it was creepy. Until the charity auction, Pavi had never gotten the opportunity to have his sister’s face. In true macabre Largo style, Luigi had ensured that Pavi got the mask. It was one of the few genuinely nice gestures his big brother had ever made. The middle Largo sibling could count on his fingers how many truly caring things Luigi had done for him.

-  
 _  
The Largo brothers were lying in bed, both flushed in the face and panting. Luigi had cornered Pavi that afternoon and dragged him to his bedroom. He had just been yelled at by Rotti and was seething with anger and it needed to be redirected somewhere. He chose to relieve the tension by fucking his baby brother._

_A beeping from the floor made Luigi lean over with a groan to fish his phone from the pocket of his pants. A page from Rotti, which had most assuredly gone out to all of his kids, to come to his office for a family meeting. “We gotta go,” Luigi said and sat up. “Pops is callin us.”_

_“Do not-a wanna,” Pavi murmured. “I am-a sore.”_

_Luigi rolled his eyes. He had swung his legs over the side of the bed and had gathered his clothing. He pulled on his pants and slipped his shirt back on. If Pavi wasn’t gonna get up for the meeting that was his own problem._

_“Ti amo,” Pavi said, reaching a hand out and touching Luigi’s back._

_Luigi grunted in reply. He stood to go to the mirror and adjust his ascot._

_“Why-a don’t you-a ever tell me-a that you-a love me?”_

_The older Largo brother sighed. It was an annoyed sound. “Why do you always fucking tell me that you do? I don’t love you for all you know.”_

_Pavi sat up. The bed sheet slipped down his torso and settled in his lap. Luigi could see him in the reflection of the mirror. Hurt was clearly read on his face, not hidden at all by his current mask. “For all I-a know, you-a do. You-a don’t ever-a answer me-a when I-a say it.”_

_Luigi smoothed the collar of his shirt. Did they really have to have this conversation right now? He didn’t have the patience to deal with Pavi’s strange security issues. He didn’t know what Pavi thought their relationship was. Luigi was interested in the sex and not much else. The last thing he wanted was to be touchy-feely and emotional._

_The silence between them was growing heavy. “What the fuck do you want me to tell you?” Luigi finally snapped, “You’re my brother and a piece of ass I can get if I want. Is that what you fucking wanna hear?”_

_Pavi didn’t say anything. He instead got out of bed and went for his clothes. Luigi watched him in the mirror as he fixed his mussed hair. It would do no good to see Pops and look like he’d just been having sex. That’d make the old fucker mad and Luigi wanted to avoid that, especially if he started to suspect that his sons were going at it together._

_The younger Largo brother slipped into his clothes. His pants hugged his slim hips. They were beautifully tailored and were tight in all the right places. His shirt stretched across his broad shoulders and clung to his arms nicely. The lines of his body were almost feminine but something about Pavi was undeniably masculine._

_Was... was he crying?_

_Luigi muttered ‘fuck’ under his breath. Of course Pavi was turning this into a fucking soap opera. If there was one thing his idiot brother was good at, besides being a whore, it was being dramatic. “For fucksakes,” Luigi said. “Are you honestly crying? You little bitch.”_

_“Vaffanculo!” Pavi growled. “You-a don’t care-a.”_

_Luigi shrugged. Fine. “Close the door when you fucking leave.” He crossed the room to go. He wavered in the doorway, a thought occurring. Fuck. If Pavi came to the meeting crying, which he might to get him in shit with Rotti or Amber... that would be a pain in the ass._

_The older Largo boy gritted his teeth. “Pavi come here.”_

_His brother reluctantly did as told. He was mostly ready to go, anyway. Besides, their father would be growing impatient. He might as well leave with his brother. Luigi cupped the back of Pavi’s neck and kissed him hard. “Ti amo, you little fuck. Now let’s go.”_

_Pavi practically skipped down the hallway._


End file.
